El Dragon emplumado
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: Derek, un chico de 16 años con problemas en la escuela le sera revelada una gran verdad y la mentira de toda su vida, al ser secuenstrado por una dragona llamada Krystal, su verdadera forma el sera revelada, el pasado se unira con el presente y el futuro por un solo ser, quien le regresara el equilibrio al poder de los dragones
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: el legado de la historia.

Cuando la humanidad apenas empezaba a crecer y a expandirse como uno de los seres dominantes, la tierra aun era gobernada por otras criaturas superiores al humano, seres con gran fuerza y belleza incomparable, de mortíferas garras y dientes capases de arrogar fuego desde sus entrañas y de volar a través de los cielos, con brillantes escamas que parecían joyas, no había tal criatura mas inteligente que el poderoso dragón.

Su larga vida en este mundo les había permitido aprender y razonar, y durante siglos estos seres expandieron el conocimiento que tenían sobre sus inferiores, algunos eran temidos, otros en cambio eran venerados, todos eran distintos unos de otros, unos grandes, otros agiles, algunos eran bípedos como el dragón africano (el mas grande), o reptaban sobre su cuerpo como el europeo, el _Occidentalis Magnus_ o dragón europeo, el mas famoso de entre todos claro, incluso existía unos que solo contaban con sus alas tal como el _Amphithere; _Todos ellos tenían sus talentos, fortalezas y debilidades, pero de ellos existíauno único dotado de hermosas plumas, de colores únicos y de bordes dorados, su nombre era Quetzalcoatl…

Él era en todas sus formas un gobernante y protector del imperio azteca, él era "la serpiente emplumada" en secreto, con su sabiduría y la determinación de su pueblo, pronto levanto la poderosísima ciudad de Tenochtitlan sobre la superficie de el legendario lago Texcoco, les enseñó el arte de la guerra a su gente, como hacer daño con las herramientas apropiadas y como resistir aun mas con la piel de otros animales, los secretos del fuego, la medicina y mucho mas, y así hizo crecer el imperio mas famoso del mundo prehistórico en el nuevo mundo, algo que uno puede notar de estos dragones de antaño es su arrogancia y vanidad, y en cierta manera, la codicia, los tesoros reunidos a través del imperio, tributos de otros gobiernos sometidos entre otras cosas, siempre iban directamente a quedarse en el templo del sol y la luna, símbolo del poder azteca y guarida de Quetzalcoatl, no había alguien mas importante que el, pero para custodiarlo no bastaba con su fuerza, así que entre los mas nobles, El escogió a tres familias distintas y leales a el para servirle, si pues les mencione su inteligencia entienden lo que digo que Él les dijo "si bien me sirven y hacen cumplir mis leyes en mi reino, mis riquezas serán también suyas" (claramente) y de esta manera, nació la guardia de elite de Quetzalcoatl.

Quetzalcoatl gobernó alrededor de 500 años rigió sobre los hombres erigiendo lideres de su guardia a los que nombraba como tlatoanis, hasta que un día, de entre los suyos, un ser que se hacia llamar gůitzilopostli organizando una ceremonia dedicada a él, donde el dragón en su descuido, bebió pulque bastante fuerte, trampa del engendro, y estando ebrio, después de haber sido engañado, entró en cólera y asesinó a todos los que se le atravesaron buscando a guitzilopostli sin éxito, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, cayó en una profunda tristeza e humillación por la terrible escena que provoco, sin mas remedio, abandono el trono, huyó hacia el mar devastado por sus acciones, pero antes había dejado una luz de esperanza, en la cual, había jurado regresar cuando fuera que lo necesitaran, y así sin mas, se fue.

La esperanza que regresaría permanecía, las profecías marcaban pronto el regreso de su Dios, todos lo esperaban ansiosos, hasta que alguien mas apareció inevitablemente parecido a el según la misma esperanza que dejo el gran Quetzalcoatl.

Pocos años después, ya había iniciado la famosa conquista española, el descubrimiento de Colón causó un inminente fin de la era, y las familias de la guardia del dragón emplumado se ocultaron, para tratar de resistir la tiranía, pero los años pasaban y la promesa cada vez parecía mas una leyenda, y la leyenda en un mito, las familias comenzaron a desertar, y los años pasaron, el pueblo se independizó por su cuenta abandonando a su señor…. Pero solo una de aquellas familias permanece hasta el tiempo de hoy….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: beginning in chaos (comenzando en caos)

- ¡Basta ya Otto!, esta si me las pagas, te juro que ahora si me las pagas – le decía al tipo que tenia frente a mi... no tenia energía para seguir peleando contra sus malditos "amigos" si puedo llamarlos as… ¿son amigos si te pagan?, ahí lo tenia en frente de mi sin un rasguño… un ser despreciable contenido en el cuerpo de un adolecente de 17 años, de piel casi blanca y cabello mas negro que el ébano… vestido de playera negra y jeans negros, una mirada penetrante con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, su sonrisa cínica me hacia hervir de furia… tan cerca sin poderle hacer daño.  
- oh, ¿en verdad? – dijo con voz arrastrante… un golpe me dejo desplomado repentinamente en el suelo, sujeté el puño de mi atacante, uno de los amigos-guaruras de Otto, y torciéndole la mano lo tire al suelo, hasta que alguien mas me agarró por la espalda y me obligó a volver al suelo, mis fuerzas fallaban ya… sentía un sabor metálico en mi boca, el asqueroso sabor a sangre en mi boca, ok, otra mas que ganas Otto, pero juro que un maldito día me encargare de ti…

Creo no les dije quien soy… Mi nombre es Derek, actualmente de 16 años, y vivo en un área cálido-seca del valle poblano en el país de México, un lugar casi olvidado ya, bueno ¿que como soy? Pues mi apariencia es algo desaliñada, una cabellera despeinada con alguna mescla de negro azulado y ojos cafés, si me imaginaban de alguna manera siempre llevaba una playera blanca de manga larga y enzima otra azul de manga corta con unas runas marcadas en color oro metalizado, unos jeans negros con azul y unos tenis igual azules metálicos a juego con la playera.  
Yo vivo mi vida un día a la vez… Sobreviviendo dio tras día en la incesante escuela preparatoria junto con Otto y sus secutores, una maldita prisión de vástagos abominables… Insensibles, buscadores de beneficios propios. Pero bueno… uno no puede manejarlos siendo ellos así, como verán llevo peleas contra mi rival eternamente jurado Otto, el típico Dark que quiere doblegar y manipular a todos y ser "el gran rey" en la institución, pero como claro no me iba a dejar, ustedes ya se imaginaran, se ha encargado de hacerme la vida añicos tanto psicológica como físicamente, sus continuas amenazas ya se vieron afectadas en mis calificaciones escolares, me eh enemistado con varios profeso porque, para ellos, yo soy el problemático – si fueran uno o dos tal vez te creería Derek, pero son casi todo un grupo! ¿A quien le voy a creer? ¿A ti y tu palabra o a la mayoría que asegura tú eres el busca-problemas? – me decían los profes con tal de solucionar lo mas rápido y "eficientemente" el problema, típica escusa absurda, ponerme a mi como responsable para rápido acabar y desinteresarse del problema o no salir quemados en el asunto, siempre la misma maldita escusa tonta. En esos momentos cuando me decían esa frasecita me hervía la sangre, quería arrancarles los ojos y ponerlos frente a la situación para que en verdad vieran lo que no lograban desde su punto de vista, desquitarme con Otto siempre me era imposible en la escuela… pero bien aprendí a que si el numero hace la fuerza, ¿porque no restar esos números poco a poco? Después de las horas escolares solía perseguir en secreto uno por uno a los amigos de Otto y "darles casería por mi cuenta, lograba lisiar al meno de sus amigos en la semana, y con suerte nunca sabían quien era el que los atacaba desprotegidos al salír de la escuela, una jugada sucia, digna de ellos… nunca pensé que mi vida a partir de lo que conocía fuera a cambiar en algún momento.

Todo comenzó un día común y corriente, llovía a cantaros. Un día totalmente gris y frio… casi era un diluvio…  
venia de mi colegio bien abrigado rumbo a mi casa… las calles estaban encharcadas a reventar de agua acumulada tanto que parecían ríos. Mi casa quedaba fuera de la ciudad, dentro de un prado rodeado de arboles, aislado del resto del mundo. Pero con este clima era terrible llegar ahí entre los lodazales del camino… la poca visibilidad así como la escasa luz que me daban las arboledas rodeándome casi por completo…

El frio me calaba los huesos, y cansado, decidí pararme bajo un árbol a esperar que amainara un poco la lluvia. La sonadera de la lluvia me empezaba a desquiciar… todo ese ruido del agua chocar contra el suelo me volvía loco, además me sentía inseguro pues la constante amenaza de Otto era de preocupar, el a duras penas tenia piedad de mi en la escuela, nada le impedía agarrarme fuera de ella. Me encontraba totalmente desprotegido… pero que paranoico soy… es poco probable que el me siguiera hasta el bosque sin nada mas solo para molestarme… aunque él no tenga vida social tendrá cosas que hacer.

Me senté bajo el árbol mientras trataba de calmar esta paranoia, la lluvia parecía no querer parar en ese momento…. Todo tranquilo hasta ahora la verdad.

Hubo un momento en que comenzaba ya hasta escuchar cosas raras entre las notas que tocaban las gotas al caer, bueno, nada claro decían esas voces… hasta que escuche claramente decir a una "es el momento" alarmado, me levanté y me puse en guardia preparado para cualquier cosa, mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras que cada segundo se volvía eterno a la espera de lo que pasara…

Esperé a que algo pasase, pero después de varios minutos, u horas la verdad no se con esta lluvia, retome el camino a casa a paso rápido, si fuese locura o fuera real no me iba a quedar ahí solo a averiguarlo, seguí por el sendero enlodado hasta que a lo lejos comenzaba a abrirse el bosque y pude divisar una puerta grande de metal con acabados dorados con… digámosle el símbolo de mi familia, una serpiente emplumada con alas, y tres gemas rodeándole, rubí, zafiro y amatista.

Empujé la puerta para entrar al jardín, continué caminando hasta acercarme a mi casa, bueno decirle mansión por lo grande no podía llamarle… era una hacienda de dos pisos de alto, sus muros de un color anaranjado y techo de piedra rojiza, la fachada estaba techada en el primer piso para permitir a las visitas un lugar resguardado de la intemperie ante climas como este, podía ver la chimenea prendida por el humo que salía por arriba, pero lo raro aquí es que donde solían estacionar los vehículos generalmente vacíos (obvio para las visitas que suelen ser bastantes o abundantes cada cierto tiempo del año) es que estaban ocupadas, las luces del primer piso prendidas me confirmaban que era una reunión familiar, no estaba de buen humor, pero la familia es familia y uno debe atender ese aspecto.

Entre por la puerta y mire el bullicio del lugar la sala así como el comedor estaban ocupadas por mis parientes, tíos, abuelos, primos, estaban todos, al primero que encontré fue a mi hermano mayor Tom que paso enfrente de la puerta principal cargando una pila de platos para la comida, "perfecto llegué a tiempo para comer" fue mi primer pensamiento.

Tom era casi idéntico a mi solo que era dos años mayor que yo, pero no tenia ese "pelo azulado" que yo tenia, era totalmente negro, mas alto claro, y piel ligeramente blanca-bronceada. – Apúrate Derek – me dijo al verme – ya es hora de comer – se detuvo al mirarme mas detalladamente – ¿otra vez Otto? ¿Que ese mocoso creído no entiende? – me susurro algo molesto

- olvídalo Tom… no vale la pena discutir esto y arruinarles la cena a los demás – le conteste dejando mi mochila y chamarra en un rincón de la entrada.

- ok dejémoslo así pero esto no lo dejaré pasar ¿entendido? Corre y ve a lavarte – me dio una sonrisa y fue a dejar la vajilla, Tom era alguien que en verdad podía sacarme una risa o hacerme sonreír en los peores casos, subí las escaleras y fui a lavarme para comer.

Ya pasada una hora estábamos comiendo todos en la mesa, cada quien en una conversación con otro, ahí estábamos, mi padre Saulo, un hombre con cierta fuerza gracias a su trabajo, claro al tener una hacienda donde hay gente trabajando y donde para hacer prosperarla uno debía poner el ejemplo como en todo, mi madre Imelda, una persona dulce pero a la vez que sabe como manejar las cosas cuando se ponen feas, ingeniosa y bien atenta, conversando con mi padre, mis tíos Daniel y carolina hermanos de mi mamá, mis abuelos de ambos lados familiares, quienes tenían la típica conversación donde usaban la palabra "en mis tiempos" cada 5 minutos", primos Sam y Will, quienes eran gemelos exactamente iguales salvo por una cosa, que eran de diferentes géneros, niño y niña si no me entendieron, pero muy unidos para todo, había cierto momento en que ellos llegaban a terminar la oración del otro, y Mi hermana Menor Maelyn, era la representación viva de mi madre Imelda, igual de dulce pero asertiva, Tom a mi lado quien degustaba un sabroso puré de papa, todo en ese momento me parecía tan cálido y agradable. Todo en orden.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: cambios (changes)

Al día siguiente, sábado. Me levante totalmente cansado pero alegre… los fines de semana eran cuando podía sentirme libre de todo el estrés escolar, podía dormir tarde, podía jugar con mis hermanos, y ahora hasta con mis primos quienes se habían quedado gracias a que, con ayuda de ellos claro, pudimos convencer a mis tíos de quedarse.

-la noche anterior durante la cena –

- Porfa que se queden – les decía mi hermanita Maelyn a los padres de Sam y Will, aunque no parecían muy de acuerdo por alguna razón su madre les dejó quedarse a dormir… no tengo idea como, pero cuando Maelyn llegaba a suplicar era totalmente imposible resistirse a ella.

Al final lo consiguió y los convenció de quedarse el fin de semana, yo estaba boquiabierto por su "Azaña"  
"no funcionara conmigo esa cara"

-Volviendo al día de hoy –

Me levanté de mi cama y proseguí a vestirme para salir a la parte trasera del jardín, el día estaba… ¿soleado? Pero que rayos… ayer era un condenado monzón ¿y ahora totalmente soleado? Bueno que más da, ahí encontré a mi hermano junto a mis primos…algo… sospechosos.  
- ¡hey! que hay – les dije al asercarme, me miraron algo sombríos – ¿que? ¿Por qué me ven así?

Tom me lanzó para que atrapara una espada de madera ya algo marcada – no me digas que…  
- oh si… hoy te toca- dijo el con una espada de madera igual y apuntándome

- esta vez no – rápidamente alcé mi espada de juguete contra el, pero el la bloqueó con un tajo al costado y con un rápido giro de su arma me golpeó en el hombro.

- lento... – su frase quedo incompleta pues le había dado en el costado

- ¿decías? – le sonreí

- nada mal pero te falta mucho por aprender aun…

Pasada la hora habíamos quedado totalmente agotados en el suelo mientras que Sam hablaba quedito con Will, ciertamente estaba seguro que habían apostado a quien ganaba y como habíamos caído al mismo tiempo discutían sus razones para ver quien ganó… ninguna sorpresa en realidad, me sorprendería que no lo hubiesen hecho ya que así para ellos lograban sostener una rivalidad de superioridad entre ambos si se puede decirle así, en fin, no soy ellos.  
Me levanté y tomando mi espada que le robé a link en Zelda, me acerqué a una mochila que había bajo el árbol cercano buscando algo de agua, cuando Maelyn llego a mi lado jaloneando un lado de mi playera.  
- ¿Qué pasa Mae?  
- vi algo por allá… tenia ojos naranjas – dijo algo temblorosa y asustada, ¿Qué podría ponerla así? si tiene, aunque solo 10 años, una madurez muy alta a lo normal – era grande y… y… aterrador…

- … ¿eh? – Ella me miro con cara seria – ok… iré a ver… ¿Dónde lo viste?  
- por allá – me contestó señalando el extremo del terreno donde se volvía boque, así pues tomé mi espada de madera "aunque no serviría de mucho si lo que haya visto mi hermana fuese grande" y caminé hacia unos arbustos de ese punto, miré a los alrededores pero no había ningún rastro de lo que me dijo Maelyn, entonces decidí adentrarme mas en la espesura con un insistente nerviosismo… ¿ojos naranjas?

Un tirón fuerte de mi playera y que me alzaba en el aire me sacó de onda. "¿pero que rayos…?" algo me estaba sujetando de la espalda y un continuo aleteo pesado que golpeaba mis oídos me impedía abrir los ojos, solo distinguía una sombra de mi tamaño y de piel anaranjada que me sujetaba por los costados en el aire… súper raro.

Forcejé y golpeé sus… ¿garras?... pero desistía de liberarme,

-¡suéltame!- le gritaba inútilmente, por mas que tiraba de la criatura no me dejaba, y entre mas me movía, mas apretaba la criatura de los costados mientras gruñía, contemple mas detalladamente lo que era mi secuestrador, parecía un enorme reptil con escamas naranjas y alas, y con cuernos dorados… o dios… un… un ¡¿dragón?! ¿Será posible?... ok dejo de divagar… me ira a comer o algo no iba a dejársela tan fácil, así empecé a balancearme de enfrente hacia atrás hasta que alcance una buena altura y le planteé una buena patada en la mandíbula liberándome de sus garras y dejándome… caer… ¡estúpido!

Mi fin era seguro, lo único que pude hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe del duro y frio suelo contra mí, pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, días…. Ok estoy exagerando.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver que había ocurrido pero algo no encajaba aquí, la sensación de caída no estaba, y en vez de la luz del sol o de saber donde estaba el suelo solo veía que me encontraba parado en el vacío de plena oscuridad, solo era capas de ver mi cuerpo entre la negrura del lugar, volví hacia todas direcciones buscando saber donde rayos estaba hasta que una voz resonó como un eco en el vacío, una estatua inmensa de lo que era obviamente un enorme dragón con plumas tallado en cristal azul y con ojos resplandecientes

"tu destino…" fue lo que escuché, unas palabras dichas por algo de mas allá con una voz profunda y áspera que me erizaron la piel "tu destino es devolver la gloria a tu estirpe" nuevamente un escalofrió como un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espalda, cuando en mis pies un circulo de fuego azul apareció entorno a mi, levantándose me envolvió en un torrente a mi alrededor, como un par de alas a mi espalda y como una armadura me cubrió mi cuerpo, un dolor agudo y lacerante de metal al rojo vivo en mi piel el fuego me consumía en por completo "es el momento de que tomes lo que te fue arrebatado" decía esa voz que se apagaba lentamente.. Y entonces, todo se oscureció a mí alrededor….

Mi cuerpo me dolía como si me hubiese peleado contra un elefante o algo semejante… ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos tenia, aunque percibía aun así, oía claramente que había un jilguero por algún lado cantando, el aroma del pasto y la tierra mojada llenaba el aire,

- Derek!- escuchaba que alguien me gritaba, pero no podía moverme, la oscuridad me rodeaba y mi cuerpo seguía paralizado, un zarandeo y un golpe brusco me obligó a abrir pesadamente los ojos –Derek!, despierta! Con una… Derek? – Tom estaba casi casi sobre mi, mirándome con miedo- estas bien?!

… bien?... bien?! Me acaban de secuestrar y tirado de no se cuantos malditos metros y estoy seguro que algo me he roto por que no siento mi cuerpo mas que el hormigueo en todo este… lo único que pude hacer era mirarlo con una expresión de sarcasmo.  
- es que… - se quedó sin decir nada mirándome – que te pasó?  
- a que te refieres? – dije yo preocupado ya.. que es lo que pasa? Que?!  
- Derek… tu…

* * *

hola a todos chicos chicas lectores que me siguen... em... pues... antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo poco que he trabajado este tiempo pues he tenido un montoón de problemas y yo queria subir esto hace meses, lamentablemente no he podido por asuntos perzonales, escolares, fatales y etc etc etc... en serio asi que decidi subir este fracmento para quitarles la duda de si iba a continuar... asi que aqui esta.. TADA... ok

Segundo asunto.. el fic de "mas alla de la luz al parecer por la pobre caligrafia decidí que lo reescribire y lo hare de cero.. eso si ustedes quieren.. en caso contrario diganme dejandome algun review en el fic respectivo o un mensaje privado... saludos a cualquier ente que sepa leer XD bueno.. que tengan un buen dia y nos vemos en otro capitulo


End file.
